shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetsushojo
The Tetsushojo '(哲少女', Tetsu no Shojo Literally Meaning “The Iron Maidens”'') are different models of experimental ships that have been developed by and used by Senju Corporations. However the world government seems to have made a contract with Senju Corp. to create some for their military force and will gladly give them to a customer who has the money for one. They get their name the Iron Maidens from their structure created all from metal and piece of adams wood embedded in the metal working. Ships Design The design of these ships will vary in size, power and many other attributes. The most that have been seen are fairly good in size and in speed; however everyone is made different so each is unique as a finger print. They were created to sell to the government and to whomever could afford it, however these ships are very secretive. Only members of the Senju corp and higher of the government know of their existences. However, since Senju and Demetrius are extremely close allies. It seems that Demetrius has many under his thumb, the ships were seen first hand when the hakuri crew attacked the island where Doflamingo was and where they captured Smoker Tashigi. Naturally the Mother Hakuri couldn’t make it into port, so the ones have seen are smaller but equally as powerful as the Mother Hakuri. The design is simple the ship is made from metals and pieces of adams wood acting as its frame work. The ships will vary in design and in style, but every ship created from the Tetsushojo models will be mostly black and engines in and outside of the form. There is a draw bridge like devise in front of the ship, which is the tall point which also helps with speed. Models River Runners Costing from 90,000,000-'' 120,000,000'' The River runners are the fastest models that are to be offered, however the are the weakest in strength as the name suggests it is used for tight places and rivers. The owner can move more quietly with these from others, the first models where shown by Demetrius and his crew. Coming out of the Mother Hakuri, they were roughly about 10-30 feet long and 10-20 feet wide. They are mostly used for moving supplies and men to very tight places. These ships also have small canons and the owners can use rifles and other fire arms. These ships are used for speed and stealth, an very good example its use was used when Senju Corporations escorts its important members, the figure in question will be able to get from one location to another in a matter of minutes. However, since it is used for speed it does lack battle strength. So the owner must be careful when using them, they have powerful engines in trying to get away from an enemy. The engines have been known to fail and then it will stop completely, but taking this into considerate the makers have two engines. A primary and a secondary, but if one is in a rush they can use both engines and get to where they need to be. The Open Sea Queens Costing from 130,000,000-' '''300,000,000 '' The open sea queens are the basic ship that one could buy, it is roughly 100-500 feet long and close to 100-300 feet wide. These ships are also given a much stronger metal working and weapons, it can hold up to max of about 100 people and 2 tons of cargo, including bedding and such for the crew of these. Below deck the queens have considerable cargo carrying capacity. This allows the ships to function as transports, shuttling crew members and equipment. These ships were first introduce to the World Government, wanting the Marines in the buster cell wanting to get locations faster. The queens have 50/50 in speed and strength, being the basic models. The owner however can in vision a queen for themselves, as stated by Blackbeard himself he would love to have a whole armada of these ships. He did also state that he would want all of the ships to have canons, fire arms and any new weapon that Senju Corp was working on. However they are still in a matter of working out a contract. Kannon's Ships ''Costing from 400,000,000-' 600,000,000 '' These models are more basically a glorified version of the sea queens. They get their name by the ornate gilded rostrum, that is mostly why. It is the double the size of the sea queens and very few are made because of their cost. However those who can buy it are in an very unique position, the owner basically has a doomsday weapon at tier use. They have extremely great speed, strength and durability. With a set of four engine backing it up, allows the own to ride the open seas without much of a worry. However this has been seen in use as well, with the customers who have the money. They can buy atleast one of these ships, to add to their armada and acts as the flag ship most of the times. God's Barge ''Costing from 800,000,000-' '''10,000,000,000 '' As the name suggests the God's Barge is the most powerful and expensive for own to buy, each one is create to the exact word that the owner wishes. However there is only two in existence as of now and each one is feared because of the power it has. Senju has one as his "ship" in which he travels on and the other one is in the hands of Demetrius D. Xavier. Although Demetrius hasn't revealed his model yet, but Senjus has been seen and in use. It is a massive ship that puts even the likes of the Mody Dick and many other ships to shame. However this ship is the slowest among the models but the strongest with fire power and in engine power. Senju has shown that these ships came equipped with the latest weapons developed by Senju Corporations. The full powers of these models have not been revealed as of yet. Category:Ships Category:Kazekage21 Category:Senju Corporations Category:Item